Talk:Downloadable Content
Purpose of this page Please do not misinterpret the purpose of this page. It is to provide information about downloadable content for Mass Effect. It is not for information about possible features for ME2 that may take the form of downloads or be included in a limited edition. When ME2 releases and downloadable content becomes available for it, then we can include that on this page. SpartHawg948 21:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Category? Would this work better as a category rather than as a separate page? Ditto for any bonus content, like Blood Dragon Armour or whatever it ends up called. --Tullis 14:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) new DLC has any body else heard about any new DLC? it's been a few weeks since i'v herd anything myself just wanted to know if any body else knows any thing?Soul reaper magnum 21:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkman 4 21:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :how about for julyAdmiralmorris 14:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) New ME2 DLC TBA next week ^A lot of abbreviations there. But to the point, the official site has been updated with a new news post. We'll be hearing about some new DLC early next week. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked the media section of the official site and it appears that new screenshots have been added. Looks like this might be our next DLC. -Tajik24 19:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea it's the Equalizer Pack, and its apparently on Live and on BioWare's site. Lancer1289 19:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry it comes out tomorrow, May 4th, 2010. Lancer1289 19:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) And apparently we'll be getting some more substantial fare soon. A dev has revealed that something larger will be announced next week. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch. So begins (yet again) the anticipation that is something substantial story-wise, such as the rumored Liara DLC, and not more armor/guns. --The Illusive Man 23:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Dr Pepper promo only taking unique codes now Just a heads up, Dr Pepper promos can only be unlocked by unique codes now. The non-unique codes have expired a little while back, and they aren't accepting it anymore. Eddo36 04:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) PC promo codes unlock Xbox 360 content too I know not a lot of people realize this, been seeing on the boards of people saying they can never get Collector armor/weapon because the Collector's Edition is sold out. For those Xbox 360 who really want the Collector weaon/armor and Incisor rifle, just buy the PC's Digital Deluxe from steam or so. The codes from there unlocks use for the Xbox 360, as well as PC. Eddo36 02:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) codes DON'T expire http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioware-dlc-codes-do-not-expire Just a heads up. Ignore the expiration date listed with the code. Eddo36 20:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Promotional Content? With the release of the M-29 Incisor, the only remaining Promotional Content left untouched are the Terminus Armor and the Blackstorm. Becuase BioWare has stated somewhere, I know we have a link here but I can't remember where, the Collector Weapons and Armor will remain exclusive to the Collector's Edition, does anyone think that the armor and weapon mentioned above will be in a future pack? Me personally, I do think so, based on past performance. Lancer1289 03:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I hope the Terminus Gear will be released, but for some reason I don't see that happening. Bioware has said that they have many more ideas for DLC, so I assume they'll focus on those and not releasing preexisting content. Arbington 03:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Any reason why they would release the Terminus armor and not the collector armor? Steam I need a little help. im using the steam version of ME1 and i can't register mass effect with the code steam gives me. can somebody help me?--Richy8964 Disku 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC)